Une histoire de défi
by S.Hardy
Summary: Sanji ne s'imaginait pas en acceptant ce défi qu'il allait se terminer ainsi.


Bonjour tout le monde et une bonne année à tous !  
J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passés pour vous, que vous avez été gâtés et que vous avez bien fêté :)  
Voila alors pour je l'espère, bien commencer l'année, une fanfic sur du ZoSan.  
Disclam : comme toujours, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, je ne fais qu'emprunter le tout pour cette petit fic.  
Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Une histoire de défis

* * *

Depuis leur première rencontre, Zoro avait toujours vu Sanji avec une clope a la bouche.

Jamais cela ne l'avait dérangé. En fait il n'avait pas spécialement d'avis sur la question. Ni sur l'habitude du cuistot encore moins sur celle de Smoker avec sa manie étrange de fumer trois cigares en même temps. Loin de lui cette idée. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. De tout de façon, ça lui était royalement égal.

Il n'avait pas souvenir que ce sujet ait réellement été relevé un jour. Par exemple, Luffy ne s'était jamais exprimé sur le sujet, sûrement parce que lui aussi s'en fichait. Robin avait juste un jour dit que ça contribuait au style que se donnait le cuisinier.

Chopper fut le seul à lui en toucher deux mots, en tant que médecin. Ça l'attristait de voir son ami continuer à fumer, sachant tous les effets nocifs que cela pouvait avoir.

Enfin, Sanji avait tout de même continué à fumer.

Jusqu'à récemment.

C'était lors d'une soirée, ou l'équipage s'amusait, buvait et faisait des jeux stupides, souvent initiés par leur capitaine.

Sincèrement, Zoro serait incapable de dire comment ils en étaient arrivés à lancer des défis stupides les uns aux autres. Peut être de fil en aiguille à force de jouer à des jeux et à boire que cette idée avait traversé les esprits.

Il se souvenait que Franky avait défié Nami de partager ses mandarines avec Luffy, chose à laquelle elle ne put se résoudre au grand malheur de leur capitaine. Robin, elle, s'était vue affublée du gage de dire une blague par jour. Elle trouva ça drôle et accepta de bon coeur. Ceci étant dit, Zoro se doutait que leur amie resterait dans l'humour noir. Peut être que les autres s'attendaient à ce que leur amie devienne une comique ?

Sanji ? Ah oui, Sanji.

Et bien pour le cuisinier, c'est Usopp qui eu cette merveilleuse idée.

« Toi Sanji, je parie que jusqu'à la prochaine île, tu ne pourra pas te retenir de fumer. »

Cette phrase avait pas mal amusé Zoro, et, visiblement, avait intéressé Sanji. Celui-ci trouva cela plutôt amusant, et, jugeant qu'il saurait s'en passer, fit même mettre sous clé son stock de cigarettes en preuve de sa bonne foi. Puis la soirée avait repris son cours.

Et Sanji, depuis une semaines, tenait son pari.

Les premiers jours, personne ne voyait une quelconque différence. Ce n'est qu'au bout du quatrième que des premiers signes de manque firent leur apparition. Cela avait commencé avec la bonne humeur du cuisinier qui, de temps en temps n'était pas aussi bonne que d'habitude. Rien de grave ceci dit.

Ensuite, et cela n'avait échappé à personne, il recherchait des trucs à tenir entre ses doigts, quelque chose à mâchouiller. Le stock de sucettes de Chopper avait d'ailleurs pris un sacré coup !

Bref il cherchait de nouvelles manières de s'occuper et surtout de calmer son envie de se jeter sur ses clopes.

Aujourd'hui encore, la ténacité de Sanji était mise à rude épreuve.

Une journée de plus sans cigarettes. Mine de rien, ça commençait à faire un peu long. Lui qui, depuis qu'il avait commencé n'avait jamais cherché à arrêter voilà qu'à cause d'un stupide pari il se retrouvait sans elles !

Allongé dans l'herbe, Zoro profitait du calme pour piquer un petit somme. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient occupés à pêcher, rendant le bateau plus tranquille. Bien que, même s'ils étaient occupés à retourner tout le bateau cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde !

Enfin, la seule et unique personne qui n'était pas calme restait le blond de l'équipage. D'ailleurs, Zoro le vit descendre les escaliers, d'un air contrarié, une des sucettes du médecin au bec. C'était son nouveau truc pour s'occuper la bouche. Pour occuper ses mains, il se mettait à cuisiner, à préparer des boissons pour les filles, ou bien s'appliquait à prendre son temps aux fourneaux.

Si on demandait son avis à Zoro, il avait bien l'air ridicule à se ruer sur les sucreries de Chopper ! Enfin, tous les moyens sont bons pour garder le cap.

« Toujours à tenir ton pari ? Lui demanda l'escrimeur sans bouger du coin ou il était allongé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, avait répondu Sanji.

\- Et tu crois en avoir assez pour gagner ?

\- T'as dit quoi foutu marimo ? Rétorqua le coq, l'air visiblement vexé.

\- C'que t'es susceptible depuis que tu fumes plus …. soupira Zoro.

\- Et alors, si on te privais de rhum, je suis pas sûr que tu t'en tirerais aussi bien.

\- Bien que je ne vois pas ou est l'intérêt de faire ça, je ne suis pas alcoolique pour autant.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas toxico, pesta Sanji.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, avait répondu Zoro un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Il n'en n'avait pas fallu plus pour déclencher une nouvelle bagarre entre les deux hommes. Enfin, il rendait service plus qu'autre chose à Sanji en faisant ça. Au moins dans ces moments-la, il ne pensait pas à fumer.

Quel dommage que le poing de Nami ne fut pas du même avis !

[…]

Cela faisait à présent dix jours que, tous les soirs, l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait droit à une blague de la part de leur archéologue. Pas toujours très joyeuse, mais il semblait que Robin prenait plaisir faire cela. Certains se demandaient comment il était possible que la jeune femme en connaisse autant... Peut être en inventait-elle certaines ? Enfin bref !

Mais aussi, voilà maintenant dix jours que Sanji tenait son pari !

Et ce au grand dam de quiconque oserait l'énerver un peu.

Les filles n'avaient pas souffert le moins du monde de son état, il continuait toujours à les traiter comme ses déesses des mers. C'était plus des goinfres comme Luffy, venant tout le temps demander de quoi manger, des Usopp qui venait trop le taquiner quand à ce même pari, et même Chopper qui pourtant ne faisait que lui dire à quel point c'était bénéfique pour sa santé !

Bien entendu, Zoro était sûrement celui sur lequel il se défoulait le plus.

Parce qu'aussi, c'était celui qui le cherchait le plus ! C'est que ça l'amusait terriblement d'aller l'emmerder, pour un rien il partait au quart de tour ! Si pour Sanji c'était le calvaire, Zoro lui prenait un malin plaisir à assister à cette histoire ! Non pas qu'il se moquait de lui ou qu'il remettait en question sa volonté. D'ailleurs il était convaincu que Sanji tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était la qu'une façon de l'embêter, comme il était sûr que s'il était dans une situation similaire, le blond serait le premier à lui casser les pieds.

Mais, semblait-il qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit le drame.

« Merde ! »

Fit alors la voix mélodieuse du cuisinier. Le juron alla jusqu'aux oreilles de Zoro, qui se demanda ce qui se passait _encore_. Un truc de plus ou de moins dans la vie du blond … Alors, il alla voir, et trouva Sanji, assis à la table dans la cuisine, un bocal vide entre les mains.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive cette fois ?

\- Cette fois ? Quoi cette fois ?

Sanji regarda Zoro un moment, avant de redonner son attention au bocal vide, et de pousser un long soupir de désespoir.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus aucune sucette à bord, déclara t-il comme s'il annonçait une tragédie.

\- Ouais et ?

\- Et ? Rétorqua Sanji en relevant la tête. Et bien qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour m'occuper la bouche ?

\- Peut être la fermer ? Suggéra Zoro un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- C'est que tu fais dans le comique maintenant ? Répondit Sanji avec un regard noir.

\- Trouve un autre truc à mâcher alors.

\- Ah ouais ? Et quoi gros malin ?

\- J'en sais rien c'est pas moi qui ai relevé ce pari stupide ! Se vexa Zoro.

C'est vrai ça pourquoi s'en prendre à lui, qui venait simplement voir ce qui se passait ? Pauvre de lui ! … Bon certes il était aussi venu pour l'embêter, mais il était venu. Sanji quand à lui, restait face à son bocal vide, qui devait autrefois contenir les sucettes que ce bon Chopper se réservait de temps en temps.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de fumer …. lui confia le blond.

\- Bah fume alors.

\- Mais non ! Si je le fais j'aurais perdu mon pari ! Se lamenta Sanji.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Zoro, les bras croisés.

\- Et alors j'ai plus de volonté que ça ! J'ai juste à trouver un autre moyen de m'occuper et je relèverai haut la main ce défi à la con ! »

C'est qu'il ferait limite de la peine. Enfin, limite. Zoro le regarda alors, pauvre blondinet qui faisait de son mieux pour prouver aux autres, et aussi peut être à lui même qu'il pouvait garder le contrôle s'il le voulait. Zoro pouvait comprendre cependant que ça pouvait être difficile de couper court.

Alors, il cherchait juste une autre façon de s'occuper la _bouche_ hein ?

…

Bon, c'était peut être parachuté et que, dans sa tête, Zoro avait pris un chemin très, _très_ étrange comme à son habitude, mais pour lui, ça semblait pas mal.

Et en plus, il offrirait à Sanji son aide, ce qui n'arrive pas tous les quatre matins.

Alors, il traversa la cuisine calmement, pour se rapprocher du cuisinier toujours attablé et atterré. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête pour voir ce que pouvait bien faire son nakama.

Zoro avait atteint sa hauteur et s'était penché vers lui. Il porta sa main au menton du blond pour lui relever la tête.

Puis, sans autre forme de discours, il l'embrassa.

Sous le coup de la surprise peut être, sous le choc sûrement, Sanji mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que faisait la tête de mousse.

_C'est moi ou les putains de lèvres de Zoro sont sur les miennes la ?_

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de le repousser ou quoi que ce soit, Zoro mit fin tout seul au baiser, un air parfaitement calme sur son visage. Le cuisinier piqua un fard monumental, soutenant le regard de son nakama.

« Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Sanji, mi choqué, mi énervé ne sachant pas ou se mettre.

\- Tu cherchais un moyen de t'occuper la bouche hein ? Disons que tu m'as un peu tendu la perche, répondit Zoro, parfaitement calme.

\- Te tendre la perche ? Sanji se secoua la tête. Et d'où une idée si absurde t'es venue hein ?

\- Bah voilà, on essaye d'aider pour se faire engueuler, sympa.

\- Mais j'en veux pas de ton aide ! Sors de ma cuisine, sale marimo pervers !

\- C'est pas d'habitude toi le pervers?

\- De-hors ! »

Sur ces mots, Zoro s'en alla, toujours calmement, laissant Sanji ruminer dans sa cuisine. Lui qui voulait bien faire – et l'emmerder une fois de plus au passage !

[…]

Le lendemain, Zoro avait surpris Sanji à demander à Nami dans combien de temps ils atteindraient la prochaine île. Il eu du mal à se retenir de rire lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de la navigatrice, soit une bonne semaine si tout allait bien.

Pauvre Sanji ! Il allait avoir du mal à tenir !

D'ailleurs, il se demanda vaguement quel était l'enjeu de ce pari … Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit passer devant lui le cuisinier, visiblement mécontent. Pas étonnant. Enfin bref, l'escrimeur alla vers Sanji, pour aller le taquiner un peu. Juste un peu.

« Alors, une semaine à tenir ? Fit Zoro un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais … maugréa le blond.

\- Toute une semaine, peut être plus, à te passer de tes chères cigarettes ?

\- Ouais …

\- A ne pas pouvoir les fumer, les allumer quand bon te semble ?

\- Tais-toi, foutue tête de gazon, rouspéta Sanji. Si t'étais dans le même état que moi tu ferais moins le malin !

\- Je n'aurais surtout accepté aucun pari si débile. Surtout si je sais que je ne pourrais pas le tenir, ajouta t-il alors.

\- Tu sous entends encore que je n'y arriverais pas ? Se vexa Sanji.

Zoro se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur, amusé de voir la tête que tirait le cuisinier.

\- Une semaine tu te rends pas compte combien ça va me rendre barge !

\- Plus que tu ne l'étais déjà ? C'est possible ça ?

\- La ferme, tête de mousse perverse ! »

Ladite tête de mousse se contenta de soupirer.

Certes, Sanji était sur les nerfs, mais il ne répliquait plus aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée. En fait cela devenait de moins en moins drôle de l'embêter la dessus. C'est vrai, s'il n'avait plus de répartie à quoi ça servait ?

Il regarda alors le blond faire de son mieux pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Zoro devinait aisément qu'il aurait aimé s'en griller une. Il se mordait les lèvres, et tripotait nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise. C'est dingue l'état dans lequel on peut être quand on est en manque.

Puis Sanji releva les yeux vers Zoro et lui demanda :

« T'as bientôt fini de me regarder comme ça ?

\- Quoi comme ça ? Demanda Zoro.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fiches de moi dans ta petite tête …

\- Au contraire, je me disais que tu avais l'air … Zoro chercha un instant ses mots. Pitoyable ?

\- Ah tu vois tu te fous de moi ! C'est pas possible ça, à la moindre occasion qui t'es donnée de me faire chier, c'est plus fort que toi tu sautes dessus hein ? Y'a pas un jour ou tu ne me fichera pas la paix ? Tu verra je vais relever ce pari haut la main, je vais m'y tenir et comme ça j'aurais prouvé à tout le monde tout le contrôle que j'ai de moi même, et toi le premier tu …

\- Mais tu va la fermer oui ? »

Zoro franchit la distance qui les séparait, et, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, lui faisant fermer son clapet. Très vite, il sentit et entendit les gémissements de protestation de la part de Sanji.

Mais, il ne le laissa pas faire.

Il garda ses lèvres contre les siennes, prolongeant le baiser, et l'entraîna dans le dortoir des garçons, ou personne n'allait les surprendre. Il plaqua le corps du blond contre le mur pour mieux l'embrasser, et passer ses mains autour de son corps, le maintenant en place.

Si au début il protestait, peu à peu, Sanji se débattait moins. Lentement mais sûrement, il se mit même à répondre au baiser que lui donnait Zoro. Pour quelle raison ? Le blond l'ignorait et actuellement il n'était pas en état de réfléchir convenablement.

_Ce mec doit avoir une case en moins c'est pas possible autrement … _

Pensa le cuisinier. Lorsque la langue de l'escrimeur vint demander l'accès à sa bouche, il ne mit pas longtemps à lui accorder, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, prolongeant les choses dans un baiser qui de loin, pouvait sembler passionné. Si on ne les connaissaient pas du moins.

Sanji avait même passé ses bras autour des épaules de Zoro. Au début c'était pour tenter de le repousser, mais plus maintenant.

Zoro eu alors tout le loisir de rouler la pelle de sa vie au blond, plaqué contre le mur du dortoir, ne sachant plus quoi penser. De tout de façon, il n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions pour réfléchir. Pas avec un Zoro qui vous embrasse comme ça ! Pas avec cette bouche contre la sienne, pas avec cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, pas avec ce corps contre le sien, avec ces bras autour de lui …. il devait halluciner.

A bout de souffle, tous les deux mirent fin à ce baiser, sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Relevant le regard, Sanji planta son oeil dans celui de Zoro, et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es en manque ?

\- T'y as pensé à tes foutues clopes à l'instant ? »

Pas de réponse de la part de Sanji. C'est vrai qu'il était trop occupé à se demander ce qui se passait, comment y échapper, puis pourquoi ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça et surtout ou est ce que Zoro avait appris à embrasser comme ça ? Enfin ce dernier point il allait le passer sous silence.

Le vert eu un petit sourire victorieux et glissa à Sanji :

« La prochaine fois que te prends une énorme envie de fumer tes clopes, viens me voir je serais ravi de te les faire oublier. »

Puis, il libéra Sanji de son emprise, et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant une nouvelle fois le blond seul avec ses pensées.

« Marimo de merde ! »

[…]

« Alors, Sanji-kun, tu tiens le coup ?

\- A ton avis Brook ? J'en viens à regretter ce défi à la noix.

Les deux hommes ( ou l'homme et le squelette ambulant ) étaient tous deux accoudés au bord du navire, regardant l'océan.

\- Je t'avoue que c'est une belle preuve de volonté que de faire ça.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Après tout c'est un peu un accessoire propre à ta personne non ? C'est comme si on retirait sa viande à Luffy.

\- Tu n'as peut être pas tord … Et j'avoue avoir du mal à imaginer ma Robin adorée sans ses précieux livres, confia Sanji.

\- Oui et peut-on seulement imaginer ce que serait Zoro sans son rhum ? Usopp sans ses mensonges ? Franky sans son slip ?

\- Euh … franchement je ne préfère pas ! »

De tout de façon les jours qui le séparait de la réussite se réduisaient petit à petit. Un peu trop lentement au goût de Sanji. Et c'est pas comme s'ils avaient une grande occupation à bord. Du moins pas d'ennemi à abattre dans les environs, une mer plutôt calme. Certes il avait toujours la nourriture à préparer, mais il restait aussi toute la journée.

Du coup il s'était mis à pêcher la veille avec Luffy, Chopper et Brook, il avait discuté un peu avec Robin et avait préparé des cocktails pour tout le monde. Il s'occupait, se changeait les idées.

Et il y avait un membre de l'équipage qui réussissait mieux que tous les autres.

Oui, la tête de gazon !

Parce que de se faire embrasser par lui sous prétexte de lui faire oublier la clope, c'était quand même louche ! Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, Zoro devait juste être en manque et son dévolu s'était jeté sur son corps parfait, et il avait pris ça comme prétexte …

Enfin, à la limite, pourquoi il faisait ça, il s'en foutait.

Le soucis, c'est que sa technique marchait du tonnerre !

Certes pendant que Zoro lui sautait dessus il ne pensait plus à fumer ou de la joie qu'il ressentira lorsqu'il recommencera, mais aussi bien après ! Au lieu de penser à ça, c'est à ces deux moments plus qu'étranges qui s'étaient déroulés entre eux. C'est que cela le perturbait quand même un peu.

Il y repensait seulement lorsqu'il voyait Zoro et qu'il n'était occupé à rien d'autre ceci dit.

Mais il y pensait ! Parce qu'avec le recul, ce n'était pas désagréable. C'est pas comme si le vert faisait les choses mal de ce coté la. Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec tous les baisers qu'il a pu échanger dans sa vie. Il n'y en avait pas des masses, c'est sûr, mais tout de même assez pour se rendre compte que c'était pas mal … ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, alors pas question que le principal concerné soit au courant.

Certes, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant quoi qu'il en soit. Mais, si Zoro revenait à l'attaque, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir totalement le repousser.

Enfin, il préférait ne pas trop se casser la tête sur le sujet. Ce qui arrivera arrivera !

C'est sur ces pensées que le cuisinier de l'équipage se dirigea tranquillement vers son antre, histoire de commencer doucement à préparer le repas. C'est qu'avec une bande comme ça et un capitaine morfale, ça demande un sacré boulot alors autant s'y prendre un peu plus tôt.

En entrant, il tomba sur Zoro, assis sur le canapé dans l'une de ses activités préférées : boire.

« Je suppose qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ….

\- Hein ? Fit le vert en relevant la tête.

\- Rien laisse. »

Effectivement, comme le disait Brook, si on enlevait à Zoro le rhum, l'entraînement intensif, un penchant suicidaire certain, son style à 3 sabres, ses cheveux verts …. Peut être que certaines choses ne devaient jamais changer ?

Tranquillement, il alla vers la cuisine récupérer des pommes de terre et alla se poser à la table pour les éplucher, face à Zoro resté sur le canapé en compagnie de sa bouteille.

« Réponds-moi franchement, si on te retirait le rhum, tu survivrais ?

\- Bien sûr débile, répondit Zoro sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Non mais je veux dire, tu tiendrais le choc ? Comme un peu moi et mes clopes ?

\- Clairement non, avoua t-il. Je pense que si on me retirerait ça, je deviendrais dingue.

\- Et te contenter d'un simple petit verre ? Demanda le cuisinier, toujours occupé à éplucher.

\- Pourquoi faire ? »

Sanji soupira. Il est vrai que Zoro était un homme qui faisait tout à l'excès. Pendant les combats, il y allait à fond, quand il dormait c'était jamais à moitié, et quand il buvait c'est une bouteille entière qui y passait. Et récemment, Sanji avait également découvert que, dans des contacts un peu plus physiques il n'y allait pas de main morte non plus.

A ce souvenir, il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé, que ne rata pas Zoro.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Oh rien, je pensais juste à … certaines choses. »

Zoro releva un sourcil quand à cette réponse … pas claire du tout. Enfin, il s'en fichait.

Les pommes de terre étant toutes épluchées, Sanji n'avait plus qu'à les ramener en cuisine pour les préparer pour le dîner. Mais avant ce, il avait un truc à faire.

Il se releva et, au lieu d'emporter la nourriture avec lui, se dirigea vers Zoro, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de le regarder en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Clairement, le vert fut on ne peut plus surpris lorsqu'il vit le blond se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Rien à voir avec le baiser de l'autre fois. C'était bien plus doux. Juste un simple contact des plus agréable.

Lorsque Sanji mit fin à cela, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder de travers.

« En quel honneur ?

\- J'avais juste envie de fumer. »

Fit le cuisinier d'un air étrangement joyeux. Puis il pris congé de l'autre homme pour aller faire son boulot derrière les fourneaux, laissant un Zoro des plus perplexes.  
Mais pas dérangé pour le moins du monde.

[...]

Bon, OK, Zoro l'admettait, peut être qu'il était un peu en manque.

C'est qu'il était un homme lui aussi, avec ses envies et ses besoins, contrairement à ce que son équipage pouvait croire. Sauf qu'il avait juste la décence de ne pas baver dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un à son goût, pas comme Sanji qui devenait débile devant toutes les femmes.

Ça, plus le fait que depuis toujours le blond lui plaisait, une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé.

Certes il était tenté de faire plus mais pour l'instant, c'était pas mal.

Oui donc, il disait que Sanji lui plaisait depuis toujours. N'y voyez aucun désir passionnel caché la dedans, ou un amour vain de sa part. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé dégueulasse, point à la ligne.

Et comme dit aussi, il avait de la retenue. Il montrait rarement de l'intérêt physique pour quelqu'un de tout de façon. Et puis bon, flirter avec un membre de l'équipage ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais voilà tout homme a ses limites ! Même Zoro.

Alors quand Sanji commençait à venir l'embrasser de son propre chef … Ok cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois qu'il vienne vers lui. Mais c'était arrivé ! Finalement, il aimait bien ces paris stupides qu'ils pouvaient se lancer entre eux...

_Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui._

Déclara l'escrimeur. Il posa ses haltères au sol, mettant fin à son entraînement drastique de la journée. Perché la haut à la vigie et accessoirement salle d'entraînement, il étira ses muscles après cette séance intensive. Si même pendant ces moments-la, l'histoire avec Sanji venait lui trotter dans la tête, ou allait le monde ?

Une serviette sur la tête, il descendit le long du mat pour prendre le chemin de la salle de bains, afin de prendre une douche bien méritée. En chemin, il croisa Luffy, Brook et Chopper autour d'Usopp et son atelier bricolage du jour ( visiblement une nouvelle canne à pêche ). En montant les escaliers il vit les femmes de l'équipage autour des mandariniers de Nami et des fleurs de Robin. Il supposa que Chopper devait être dans son cabinet, Sanji dans la cuisine, Franky à bricoler quelque chose sur le navire.

Enfin tant qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de sa sueur c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Alors, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains. Sauf qu'au moment de poser sa main sur la poignée, une autre se mit sur la sienne, presque au même moment. Surpris, il regarda à qui appartenait cette main. A qui ? A un cuisinier couvert d'une sauce vu l'aspect. Il ne préférait même pas savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée sur le cuisinier plutôt que dans un plat !

« J'étais la en premier Marimo ! Râla Sanji en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- C'est ma main qui s'est posée en première au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué !

\- Rien à foutre faut que je retire ça de suite c'est désagréable !

\- Rien à foutre, j'ai transpiré faut que je me lave ! Répliqua Zoro, la main toujours sur la poignée.

\- Oh ça va un crétin comme toi n'en tombera pas malade !

\- Hum, pas faux, une frêle petite chose comme toi en revanche …

\- C'est pas avec de la sauce au poivre plein les vêtements que je vais tomber malade crétin !

\- Pas faux alors pousse-toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zoro éjecta Sanji pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la salle de bains. Bien vite suivit par le cuisinier. L'escrimeur se retourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était entré.

\- Ça va, t'es content ? Bon si tu le permet je vais me doucher, déclara t-il.

\- Ah non, c'est à moi d'y aller !

\- J'vais m'gêner ! »

Effectivement, Zoro ne se gêna pas le moins du monde. Sanji le vit alors retirer son pantalon, balancer la serviette qu'il portait alors sur ses épaules, se retrouvant en sous vêtements devant lui. Dans un coin de sa tête, cette vision troubla Sanji. Mais dans un autre, il sentait la sauce coller à ses vêtements, à sa peau et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Hors de question de laisser le Marimo d'eaux douces y aller en premier, son cas était plus urgent !

Alors dans un mouvement rapide, Sanji retira sa cravate, sa chemise son pantalon et ses chaussures, et passa sous le nez de Zoro pour aller monopoliser la douche.

« J'y vais en premier ! Clama t-il victorieux.

\- N'y compte pas trop !

Zoro empoigna le bras de Sanji pour le tirer de la, chose que le cuisinier n'apprécia pas spécialement. Zoro voulant alors la place, Sanji le tira en arrière à son tour, faisant glisser l'escrimeur sur lui, tombant tous les deux sur le sol. Le blond le fit rouler sous lui, et commençait à se relever pour aller se doucher. Une fois de plus Zoro ne fut pas de cet avis. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du cuisinier et le plaqua au sol, le surplombant totalement. Il captura ses poignets dans ses mains pour lui passer les bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu fais moins le malin blondinet hein ?

Enfin, c'était Sanji dont on parlaient la. Il glissa ses jambes autour des hanches de Zoro, les serra autour de lui, avant d'utiliser sa force pour faire levier et une fois de plus inverser leurs positions. Le regardant de haut, il lui adressa un regard victorieux :

\- Je préfère ça !

\- Quoi, m'avoir entre tes cuisses ? »

A ces mots, Sanji piqua un fard monumental. Il est vrai que la situation était on ne peut plus étrange !

Profitant du trouble du blondinet, l'escrimeur fit une nouvelle fois rouler le blond toujours rouge écrevisse, sous lui. Au lieu de le planter la et d'aller prendre cette satanée douche, il se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres. Presque automatiquement, Sanji se mit à répondre passant ses bras autour du cou de Zoro.

Certes, cette situation était plus que bizarre, mais le cuisinier préférait ne pas se poser de question quand au pourquoi du comment. A quoi bon ? C'était peut être étrange, mais il serait le roi des abrutis s'il le repoussait ! Parce que tout ça était terriblement plaisant …

_Bon, ok, je crois que je suis en manque !_

Pensa Zoro en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Les choses auraient pu continuer mais en glissant une de ses mains sur le blond, il sentit quelque chose de poisseux. Ah oui la sauce … Berk ! Certes la cuisine de Sanji était excellente, mais sur une assiette, pas sur son corps... Enfin bref. Zoro mit fin au baiser, et libéra son corps de son emprise.

« Aller, va te doucher, t'es bien plus crade que moi, fit-il en soupirant.

\- Pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse, répondit Sanji d'un ton moqueur. »

Ceci étant dit, il ne se fit tout de même pas prier pour aller se glisser sous la douche, laissant Zoro assis sur le sol de la salle de bains.  
Sa bonté le perdra !

[…]

Si durant les jours précédents Sanji avait pu maîtriser son envie de fumer, grâce à diverses occupations et à ses nakamas, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, il ait dépassé ses limites.

Dès le réveil, il fut de mauvaise humeur.

Le petit déjeuner avait été servi à la va vite, au grand dam de Luffy. Sa matinée il l'avait passée à ronchonner pour tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Sur Luffy qui avait toujours faim, sur Franky qui avait un nouveau slip, sur Chopper et Usopp qui jouaient sur le pont, sur Zoro qui s'entraînait comme un malade, et sur Brook qui jouait trop fort. Seules les femmes étaient épargnées.

De mauvaise humeur certes, mais goujat pas question.

Le repas de midi fut également moins élaboré que d'habitude, rappelant un peu à tous à quel point ils avaient pris des goûts de luxe quand d'autres pirates se contentaient de soupe !

L'après midi, Sanji avait préféré se poser dans un coin du navire, histoire de ne déranger personne et de n'être dérangé par personne non plus.

« Nami, demanda le capitaine, il nous reste combien de temps jusqu'à la prochaine île ?

\- Deux jours Luffy, deux petits jours et Sanji aura gagné son pari.

\- Et pourra fumer de nouveau et nous fera à nouveau de la bonne cuisine, compléta Usopp. J'ai vraiment hâte !

\- Comprenez que c'est important pour la fierté de Sanji, ajouta Robin, essayons de ne pas trop l'embêter et le soutenir à notre manière.

\- D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que Zoro n'en n'ai pas profité pour lui casser les pieds, fit Nami pensive.

\- D'ailleurs, ou est-il ? »

Zoro lui, déambulait sur le navire, fraîchement sorti de la douche.

A lui non plus ça ne lui avait pas échappé que Sanji était d'humeur exécrable. Alors, peut être était-il plus sage de lui foutre la paix non ? D'autant plus qu'il ne devait pas rester longtemps à tenir jusqu'à ce que son pari se termine. Donc, dans un élan de sagesse, il s'était décidé de laisser le cuistot tranquille.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu !

Parce qu'il passa devant Sanji, assis dans un coin à l'arrière de la cuisine. L'air grognon, il releva la tête vers Zoro.

« Quoi, tu veux quoi ?

\- Moi ? Rien, je m'en vais, fit-il prudent. »

Sanji regarda alors le pirate aux cheveux verts sur le point de s'en aller lui lançant un regard noir. Franchement, ça exaspérait même Zoro de le voir de si mauvaise humeur. Il devait arriver à sa limite. Bref il imaginait que le moral n'était pas au top. Il chercha vite fait quoi faire pour faire passer cela, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Enfin, si, il y avait bien quelque chose …

C'est vrai que l'occupation qui avait le mieux marché avec lui c'était quand ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser. Cependant il avait un doute quand au fait que cela puisse fonctionner aujourd'hui. Mais franchement, contrairement à tout le reste de l'équipage de barges, Zoro n'avait aucune envie de subir la mauvaise humeur du cuistot.

C'est pour ça qu'il se pencha et prit le bras du blond, le forçant à se relever.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous marimo ?

Pas de réponse du principal intéressé. Il le traîna derrière lui, ignorant ses protestations.

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmène ?

Pas bien loin. Il l'avait tiré jusqu'à la réserve ou il ferma la porte derrière eux, à clé. Sanji lui, commençait à perdre patience.

\- Bon tu m'explique ton plan la ? »

Enfin, c'est connu, Zoro préfère agir plutôt que parler. Alors, il agit.

Il franchit la maigre distance qui les séparaient pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Sanji. Comme il s'en était un peu douté, le cuisinier ne se montra pas aussi coopératif que la dernière fois. Il en faudra plus à Zoro pour abandonner.

Ignorant les gémissements de la part du blond, il prolongea le baiser, plaquant ce dernier contre la porte, ses mains posées sur les hanches de l'autre homme. Puis il laissa ses lèvres pour aller embrasser le cou de Sanji. Celui-ci ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Zoro occupées à défaire sa chemise.

« Zoro, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de colère dans sa voix, juste de la surprise et un peu de trouble. Ledit Zoro releva les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de Sanji avant de dire d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Rien de spécial si ce n'est qu'on va s'envoyer en l'air. »

Ces quelques mots eurent un effet immédiat sur Sanji. Tant sur son visage que dans tout son corps. Il se sentit se tendre, son coeur rater un battement et son sang prendre une seule et même direction de son anatomie.

Zoro, voyant que Sanji ne protestait pas, reprit la ou le blond l'avait interrompu, soit à défaire sa chemise, pour la retirer et l'envoyer dans un coin de la pièce. Il eu alors tout le loisir du monde de passer les mains sur la peau plus claire du cuisinier qui ne faisait dorénavant plus le moindre geste pour le repousser.

C'est avec entrain même que Sanji retira le haut que portait Zoro, passant ses bras autour de lui, pressant davantage son corps contre le sien. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils se laissèrent aller à un baiser des plus sauvages avec la personne la plus chiante qu'ils aient rencontré et nouvellement, la personne dont ils avaient le plus envie en ce moment même.

C'est qu'avec tout ça, Sanji commençait à sentir peu à peu son excitation grimper en lui. Il en allait de même pour Zoro. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus intensif, pendant que les mains s'affairaient à dévêtir l'autre, envoyant à présent leurs pantalons rejoindre le reste de vêtements, bientôt rejoints par une paire de chaussures et de bottes.

Leur excitation ne cessait de grandir, et la température de leurs corps avait augmenté d'un cran.

A aucun moment Zoro n'avait prévu d'autant se laisser entraîner, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Sanji serait mémorable. Passant ses mains au niveau des hanches du blond, Zoro le souleva sans aucune peine pour le poser sur le bord d'une caisse de la réserve. Ce dernier avait automatiquement noué ses jambes autour du corps du plus bronzé.

Franchement, ça lui était bien égal qu'il se trouve avec le marimo de service, parce qu'il était en train de prendre la un pied d'enfer ! Il n'était pas assez débile pour mettre fin à tout cela.

Et de tout de façon, Zoro ne l'aurait jamais laisser s'échapper. Dans leur situation, l'un comme l'autre pouvaient constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans un état d'excitation on ne peut plus avancé. D'ailleurs, il restait un dernier vêtement qui les séparaient totalement. Ce fut Zoro qui retira leurs sous vêtements, laissant un libre accès pour les joyeusetés qu'ils avaient en tête.

Il entendit Sanji soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son membre tendu, le caressant lentement. Et bien il semblerait que Zoro avait la le meilleur moyen du monde pour faire oublier à Sanji sa mauvaise humeur ! Entre ses bras, le blond se laissait complètement aller, profitant des mais de Zoro sur lui. Et bien vite, en lui.

Le cuistot eu une légère grimace en sentant un premier doigt entrer en lui. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable du monde, ni ça, ni lorsqu'il sentit au bout d'un moment un deuxième rejoindre le premier. Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que Zoro savait y faire. Histoire de lui faire passer le désagrément ressenti, son autre main continuait ses caresses sur sa virilité tendue, embrassant son cou.

Bien vite, le désagrément passa. Et a nouveau, Sanji se sentit fiévreux. Il en voulait plus. Alors, il glissa à Zoro d'une voix teintée par le plaisir :

« Zoro ... vas-y... »

Celle-la, Zoro ne s'y était pas attendue ! Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise mais tout de même ! Depuis quand Sanji s'était transformée en petite aguicheuse ? Ces quelques mots achevèrent Zoro et toute la patience dont il avait pu faire preuve jusque la. Il était humain !

Alors, il ne se fit pas prier.

Il retira ses doigts et agrippa solidement les hanches de son amant, avant de le pénétrer, lentement, entièrement.

Ce mouvement eu pour effet d'arracher à Sanji un long gémissement. De plaisir, de gêne un peu, mais surtout de désir.

Une fois complètement en lui, Zoro cessa de bouger un bref instant, afin que Sanji puisse souffler un peu. Enfin, pas vraiment longtemps non plus, car, un peu trop rapidement au goût du blond, il le sentit de nouveau bouger en lui. Remarquant cela, Zoro murmura à l'oreille du blond :

« Tu préférerais peut être que j'y aille plus doucement ?

\- Fais-moi plaisir ... et va crever connard … »

Lui lança Sanji sans grande conviction. Parce que certes la sensation était étrange, mais surtout que Zoro n'arrête pas ! Il resserra ses jambes autour de Zoro, l'incitant à continuer. Celui-ci comprit parfaitement le message, ondulant en lui, le maintenant en place les mains sur ses hanches.

Sanji avait passé ses bras autour de Zoro, cherchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, tandis que son amant continuait ses coups de reins en lui.

Zoro ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Sanji pousser un véritable cri de plaisir. Il recommença exactement le même mouvement et l'effet fut le même. Il sentit le corps du blond se tendre et le plaisir se lire sur son visage. Quelle vue on ne peut plus plaisante !

Sauf que son amant l'en priva bien vite. N'ayant aucune envie de rameuter tout l'équipage à la porte, Sanji préféra planter ses dents dans l'épaule musclée de Zoro alors que celui-ci l'envoya voir des étoiles une fois de plus.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, et moins ordonnées au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grimpait en eux. Sanji avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, y étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir. Ce dernier devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, ce qui n'empêchait pas un soupire ou deux de passer la barrière de sa bouche.

Petit à petit, Sanji oubliait tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Juste tout ce que Zoro faisait et lui faisait ressentir. Il sentait que, peu à peu, ses coups de reins en lui, sa main qui le caressait, allaient avoir raison de lui.

C'est dans un autre coup de rein bien placé que Sanji finit par atteindre l'extase. Il mordit davantage l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer son cri, pendant qu'il se libérait dans la main de Zoro. Celui-ci ne mit pas bien longtemps à le rejoindre. C'est que de voir Sanji en plein orgasme était … _divin._

Complètement épuisés, haletants, en sueur, les deux pirates restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer leurs esprits.

Sanji finit par abandonner l'épaule de Zoro sur laquelle était imprimée une belle marque de dents. D'un coté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction, mais de l'autre ...

« Peut être que dans les jours à venir tu devrais éviter de te balader torse nu … suggéra le blond.

\- Mouais, j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on me demande comment je me suis fait ça.

Sanji eu un sourire amusé en imaginant la tête que feraient leurs nakamas s'ils voyaient ça.

Certes Zoro était souvent l'un des plus amochés. Sauf que la, ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre, et une trace de morsure était plus que douteuse. Même Luffy trouverait ça étrange … Euh … en parlant d'eux, il y avait quelque chose qui lui revenait en tête …

\- Merde la bouffe ! Fit Sanji en sautant de la caisse à la recherche de ses vêtements.

C'est qu'avec toutes leurs joyeusetés il avait complètement oublié de commencer à préparer le dîner ! Il commença à se rhabiller cherchant du regard ses fringues.

\- Bah, je crois pas qu'ils soient à ça près, soupira Zoro en se rhabillant également mais moins vite que le blond.

\- Si justement ! J'ai été odieux aujourd'hui, j'ai à me faire pardonner !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer …

Le chasseur de pirates prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts et l'embrassa brièvement. Puis se détacha de lui et déclara :

\- T'es tout pardonné ! Fit-il avec un large sourire.

\- T'es con ma parole ! »

[…]

Il est possible que jamais Sanji n'eut autant été heureux de poser le pied à terre.

Cela signifiait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir refumer ! Du coup, à peine eut-il quitté le navire qu'il se tourna vers Usopp l'air triomphant.

« Usopp mon cher, j'ai gagné le pari !

\- Franchement j'y croyais pas ! Lui avoua le sniper.

Le défi étant gagné, Usopp rendit à son ami les cigarettes qu'il prit avec un grand sourire. C'est sous le regard de ses nakamas qu'il pu enfin s'en griller une. Ça lui avait terriblement manqué mine de rien !

\- Bravo Sanji-kun, lui fit Robin en descendant du Sunny, j'étais sûre que tu y arriverais.

\- Merci ma Robin adorée ! »

Il eu droit à un petit mot de félicitation de la part de chaque membre de l'équipage, Luffy lui était surtout content que leur cuisinier redevienne comme avant. Même si la veille, Sanji avait fait attention à chaque repas. Et si le capitaine devait remercier quelqu'un pour avoir eu un bon repas, c'était bien Zoro.

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui descendait à son tour, prêt pour aller se perdre dans les recoins les plus incongrus de l'île ! L'escrimeur lui, fut le seul à ne rien dire à Sanji, partant découvrir la ville devant eux.

Chacun partit alors de son coté vivre sa vie. Sanji lui, prit tout son temps pour savourer cette cigarette tant rêvée. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre désormais. Enfin, à peu près.

A son tour, il se mit à marcher vers la ville, après tout le Sunny avait besoin d'un nouveau stock de provisions. Et il comptait aussi trouver Zoro pour l'aider à tout trimbaler. Si déjà cet idiot avait du muscle autant s'en servir non ? Il n'eu aucun mal à le trouver en fait. Il n'avait qu'à regarder dans des endroits ou les gens n'iraient pas. Il ignorait comment, mais il s'était retrouvé à une terrasse au premier étage d'un restaurant.

« Hé Zoro, descends donc !

L'escrimeur de l'équipage entendit la voix de Sanji l'appeler. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il eu vite fait de le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de tes bras pour ramener des provisions au bateau.

Zoro hocha la tête, et suivit sagement le cuisinier. C'est sans surprise qu'il le vit allumer une autre cigarette. Et bien il ne traînait pas !

\- Et bien ça t'avais manqué !

\- Ouais t'as pas idée ! Mais franchement, je suis content de moi pour avoir réussi à tenir !

Zoro lui lança un drôle de regard. Il était sérieux la ? Il était au courant que si Zoro n'avait pas eu d'autres idées pour l'occuper il aurait sûrement débuté une mutinerie ? Peut être avait-il senti le regard du pirate sur lui, car Sanji se retourna.

\- Un problème marimo ?

\- Oh, ce n'est plus Zoro maintenant ?

\- Fous-toi donc de ma gueule … fit-il en retirant sa cigarettes des lèvres. Mais, plus sérieusement, concernant … tout ça … »

Zoro voyait parfaitement ce que Sanji voulait dire. Et il voyait surtout que le blond commençait à ramer. Et après c'était lui qui n'était pas doué pour prendre la parole hein ?

Enfin, il évita au blond de se prendre la tête à chercher quoi dire. Tranquillement, il se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de l'embrasser doucement. A ce contact, Sanji se contenta de fermer les yeux.  
_  
Peut être qu'il y a maintenant une autre chose dont j'aurais du mal à me passer..._

Au bout d'un moment, ils mirent fin à ce baiser des plus agréables, sans pour autant se séparer vraiment.

« Voilà ma réponse à ça, si ça t'intéresse, répondit Zoro. »

Sanji se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. Oh que oui ça l'intéressait et sa réponse était plus que plaisante. Bien, semblait-il qu'ils puissent continuer leur vie en toute quiétude.

Alors ils continuèrent leur marche au travers la ville en quête de provisions.

« J'y pense, commença Zoro, t'avais quoi à gagner la dedans ?

\- D'arrêter de fumer jusqu'à la prochaine île ? Outre ma fierté personnelle, il a promis d'être mon larbin pendant une journée entière.

\- Oh je vois … et tu va lui faire faire quoi ? Demanda le vert.

\- J'ai pleeeeein d'idées, t'imagines pas comment ces derniers jours mon imagination fut fertile ! Répondit Sanji avec un sourire tordu.

\- Ouais je veux bien te croire …. soupira l'escrimeur.

Sanji regarda alors Zoro et lui adressa un tout autre sourire.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te réserve les meilleures. »

Avec un clin d'oeil éloquent auquel Zoro ne pu que sourire à son tour.

Comme quoi cette histoire de pari à la con était bien tombée !

[…]

L'équipage au chapeau de paille avait levé l'ancre plus tôt dans la soirée, voguant vers de nouvelles aventures plus folles les unes que les autres.

Ce soir l'équipage s'amusait, buvait et faisait des jeux stupides, qui sortaient souvent tout droit de l'imagination de Luffy.

Par exemple, ils avaient fait un jeu débile qui consistait à faire une course en faisant le tour du navire à cloche-pied, en sens inverse, course gagnée par Chopper. Le premier prix étant un bonbon y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés assis sur l'herbe une boisson pour chacun. Usopp prit alors la parole :

« Hey si on lançait de nouveaux paris ? Proposa t-il.

\- Ah pourquoi pas mais cette fois je ne ferais qu'observer ! Prévint de suite Sanji.

\- Pas de soucis tu as déjà douillé.

Usopp tourna sa tête vers Zoro, assis entre Luffy et Nami, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

\- Zoro ! Je parie que jusqu'à la prochaine île, tu ne pourra pas te passer d'alcool !

Ledit Zoro eu un sursaut de surprise, avant de foudroyer Usopp du regard. Visiblement, tout l'équipage trouvait cette idée merveilleuse... Il tourna son regard vers un Sanji hilare.

\- Arrête Usopp il n'y arrivera jamais !

\- J'accepte ! »

Fit Zoro en posant sa bouteille par terre.

Sanji lança un coup d'oeil amusé à son amant.

Quelque chose lui disait que les jours à venir allaient être _très_ intéressants !

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour moi, au plaisir de vous retrouver sur une autre fic!


End file.
